


Breathe

by Useless_girl



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was at work and while typing the book my boss was dictating to me, I’ve got bored and started playing around with the basic idea of this little story and my lovely friend had encouraged me to write a short story from it. So here we are…. :P</p><p>Dave Gahan at the mercy of two charming ladies... :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Breathe**

 

He was watching them quietly. He wasn’t allowed to make any sound or to move an inch from the armchair he was ordered in by his mistress. And he wanted to be a good boy and get his reward later – if she’ll be gracious. He never could be absolutely sure about that. She liked to keep him in the dark and he liked the unsure thrill this caused. A shiver ran down his spine as his mistress leant closer to the other figure kneeling on the bed. Something dark flashed for a moment in his green eyes as he watched her run her hand down at the side of the deep purple – nearly black – corset. Then she leant closer to her “victim” with a smile and a contended expression appeared on her face as she heard the wobbly breath hitting her face as her leather-covered fingers slowly ran up on the soft thighs, making the delicate flesh break out in goose bumps.

She watched her every move, her nerves tense from the touches. She could never be sure what the mistress’ next move will be. A shiver ran down her spine as she let the leather-covered hand gently grab her nape and pull her closer. Their lips met for a second, but it was just a feather-light kiss. Lily knew that he was watching them and that their mistress wanted to punish him this way, until she changes her mind. He had been a bad dog and now he had to learn his lesson. He had to learn to wait quietly.

Nicole knelt onto the bed too and pulled Lily’s body closer to hers. She could feel Lily’s breasts pressed to hers and as she glimpsed down the deep purple corset the other woman was wearing made it quite obvious that she was gasping for air already excitedly. Still holding Lily’s nape she bent down and licked along the top of the corset, which caused a little moan from her lover. She licked along her neck and up to her earlobe to breathe into it a few times.

“Look at him” she ordered and her leather glove squeaked as she fisted her hand in Lily’s long hair.

She obeyed and lifted and turned her head towards him, enjoying Nicole’s licks and bites on her neck and she had to gasp for air as her other hand slid between her legs and started rubbing her through her black panties. Dave had to gulp from the sight, although his mouth was already dry like hell. His eyes slightly narrowed from the sight as Nicole turned Lily’s head back to give her a proper kiss this time – all tongue and teeth, their bodies pressed tightly together. He loved the sight of the purple and blue corset so close to each other, framing the soft white feminine flesh nicely and pushing up the women’s breasts just in the right way. He wanted to touch them, but he wasn’t allowed, so he just grabbed the armrests firmer.

“Lay down” came the next order and Lily obeyed without a word, propping herself on her forearms, pulling up her knees and slightly opening her legs. “That’s my kitty…” she whispered with a hint of warmness in her voice, but her face remained emotionless. “Let’s give your disobedient ‘brother’ a lesson, hm? Shall we?”

“Yes” she said on a clear voice. She knew the rules and it seemed that it pleased the woman over her. She put her hands on her knees – the feeling of leather on Lily’s skin already making her dizzy – and opened her legs wider, just to run her hands down on her inner thighs. Lily bit down on her lip to stop a moan. Goose bumps covered her whole body again and she had to close her eyes for a moment. Her ruler didn’t miss to notice it. “Look back at me!”  
She immediately did as she was told and got lost in the demonic green eyes, which seemed to glisten in the half-light. And she knew that they were. She was just laying there motionlessly, letting Nicole sit on her hips and run one hand slowly upwards on her body – starting from her tummy and up between her breasts, just to stop on her throat. Lily knew that her white skin made a sharp contrast with the leather on the fingers, which gently squeezed her neck. Her body tensed unwillingly and she gasped for air, which became thin for her – even though Nicole didn’t press hard at all, just showed what was on her mind for later. And from Lily’s reaction she got what she wanted to know. This brought a little smile on her lips. She let her neck go and stroked along Lily’s breasts with both hands and gently squeezed them through the corset, letting her victim sigh.

“Stay!” Nicole ordered and crawled off the bed and walked next to Dave. She saw on him that he thought that now she’ll turn her attention on him, but he was wrong. She just walked there to grab the handle of a black bag, which contained some of their kinky toys. Without looking at the man, Nicole walked back to the bed and tossed the bag next to Lily, who was already shaking there in anticipation.

Lily had to close her eyes when she felt her tongue sliding down her shaking inner thigh and watched as Nicole straightened up a bit to grab the hem of her wet panties, waving just with her eyes to lift her hips so she could take it off and toss it in front of their audience. Dave’s semi-hard cock jerked again when he spotted the glistening stain on the dark fabric in the half-light and he took a wobbly breath then looked back at the girls.

Lily gasped for air again as the leather ran up and down on her wet and already glistening folds, smearing her wetness all around her clit and pussy. She threw her head back into the pillow so she couldn’t prepare herself for the next sensation: Nicole’s skilled tongue darted out and started licking her mercilessly. Lily couldn’t stop a surprised moan so in the next moment she could feel a warning squeeze on her throat. She immediately bit down on her own lip and grabbed the sheets harder, her senses already on overflow.

Although Lily’s thigh blocked his view a bit, he could tell exactly when his mistress pushed her finger into her, because before that she provided him a good view as she licked her own finger and then Lily’s body strained and shook as it went deeper and deeper. Nicole was working on the other woman skillfully, her other hand still on Lily’s neck. She watched her and looked down at her hand on the sensitive throat then back into Lily’s eyes. “You want me to give you some?” she asked.

“Yes, please…”

Nicole nodded and pushed a second finger into Lily to distract her thoughts a bit. She could see as the woman in front of her mouthed an “Oh my god” then she looked into her mistress’ eyes, begging. And she intensified the pressure of her fingers on her neck a bit. Lily rolled her eyes back into her head and enjoyed the dizziness that came soon to her…

The sight and the squeaking of the leather gloves nearly drove him crazy and as he leant a bit forward to see more, the belt on his open trousers made a sound. Nicole looked at him, frowning, and Dave immediately froze. But instead of another punishment an evil smile appeared on his mistress’ red lips.

“So we are still impatient?” she asked while she let Lily’s throat go and pulled her fingers out of her. She didn’t care about the other woman’s slightly disappointed low moan. She stood up and with rolling hips she walked to Dave, stopping right in front of him so that he had to look up at her from an uncomfortable angle. “I didn’t hear your answer!” she grabbed his hair with one hand and pulled his head further back until his neck strained delicately.

“Yes, I am” came the hoarse reply with total submission in his eyes.

“Then…” she ran her two wet fingers on Dave’s lower lip. The smell of leather mixed with Lily’s wetness made him dizzy, but he didn’t dare to close his eyes, not even as she pushed them into his mouth and ordered him to suck on them. Of course he did with a stifled moan. He could barely hear the rest of his mistress’ sentence: “… I think we still have to work on you a bit…” she pulled her fingers out of his mouth and still grabbing his hair she turned around and ordered him to follow her on all fours.

And he did. The dark tattoos on his back and arms moved with his straining muscles, looking as if they were dancing on the surface of his flushed skin. When he was ordered to stand up by the bed and look at Lily lying half-naked in front of him, he slowly got rid off his tight pants and underwear. It was a relief for his aching and throbbing cock, which was restricted by the thin fabric of his thong until now. He was left there standing by the foot of the bed and he watched as Nicole walked to Lily and bent down by her head to whisper something into her ear. Lily nodded and waited until their mistress straightened up and walked behind Dave, running her hand on his back, which tensed immediately from the light touch. Lily had a little lustful smile on her red lips as one of her hands reached down between her legs and started rubbing her clit. Dave was mesmerized by the sight and needed all of his strength not to move forward and lick her until she fainted from joy. He wanted to touch her so badly! And Nicole let this feeling build up in him until it was nearly unbearable for him.

Lily watched Dave’s face and eyes as they turned darker from what she was doing. She wanted to play her role perfectly, so she added a few lustful moans too and with her free hand she squeezed her tit through the fabric of her purple corset, her fingers moving teasingly on her clit and between her soaking wet soft folds – hips moving slightly from her own strokes. She knew that watching – just watching – Dave was a part of their mistress’ plan and was a torture for Lily as well. She could see Nicole smile evilly behind Dave, but she didn’t care. She just wanted him to touch her so badly… She wanted to feel his slender fingers grabbing her soft flesh, to feel his full lips on hers and sucking on her painfully hard nipples or going down between her legs to taste her burning hot pussy, which was waiting only for him now. But she wasn’t allowed to say anything or to beg for this. Nicole was clear with her orders, which she had whispered into her ears. Their goal was to drive Dave totally crazy.

Dave groaned loud when Nicole touched his rock-hard cock from below, but the touch lasted just for a few moments, while she ordered him to crawl over Lily in a way he didn’t touch any part of her body. He knew that this meant fun for Nicole, but for him – and probably for Lily too – it was torture. A sweet one, but still torture. Both Lily’s and Dave’s senses were burning now, the room seemed rather hot, but he did as he was ordered and with his shaky body he crawled over her. This way he could look into the half-open, inviting and lustful eyes from closer and he watched her taking her wobbly breaths through the slightly opened full lips. He wanted to taste its sweetness and unwillingly moved forward a bit, but Nicole was on guard and pulled him forcefully back by his hair. Dave whined, but didn’t protest.

“You’re a very bad boy today!” she barked at him.

“Forgive me, my mistress!” he said right away, not moving an inch and closing his eyes in total submission.

“You want to be my good little dog?”

“Yes!”

“Then what good dogs say in this situation?”

“Punish me! I’m begging you, my sweet mistress, punish me! I deserve it!”

“I will” she hissed and slapped his butt hard with her leather-covered hand.

Dave’s muscles were tense from the waiting and his blood started to boil painfully in his veins when he heard the zipper open on the black bag and his whole body started wildly shaking in anticipation as he heard the sound of chains.

“Bad dogs deserve a nice chain around their necks…” she murmured under her nose and soon the cold links of the choking chain touched Dave’s neck. As a warning she pulled it until the links dug into the flushed and already sweaty skin of his neck, making the veins pop out. Dave let out a panting breath when he could fill his lungs with air, which was heavy from Lily’s body heat and sweet scent. Dave heard that Nicole attached a longer chain to the one around his neck, so she had more space to move behind him and this way she was still able to hold him back if necessary. While he was waiting for the next sensation – because he knew that it’ll come sooner of later to torture him even more – he felt Lily’s hot breath hit his neck and chin every single time she exhaled or moaned. He heard Nicole searching for something in the bag and the sounds as the toys moved around in the bag made him a bit unsure but excited at the same time. He couldn’t know which one his mistress will choose and from the different sounds several pictures flashed in front of his eyes.

“Very nice…” he heard the familiar voice from behind. He thought that she’ll go on, but no, she left him in the dark again. It seemed that Nicole was ready for the next fun part, because now she touched the nice-shaped ass and smiled as a shiver ran down his spine from this. Dave felt like fainting when he felt a leather-covered finger slowly stroking along between his butt-cheeks, lightly touching his piercing behind his balls. “You want more?” Nicole asked on a devil-may-care tone.

“Yes, please” he breathed and bent his head down a bit, but he immediately felt the chain getting tighter around his neck. However he didn’t move back – he liked the nice tightness there.

Nicole’s face was expressionless again as she managed to fix the chain to a ring by the end of the bed. This way Dave couldn’t move forward too much, but she paid attention not to let it strain too much, because she didn’t want him to choke there in the heat of the act. Even so now she had both her hands free and she needed them, indeed. She put her leather-covered hands onto his butt-cheeks and started kneading and squeezing them, making him growl in approval…

Dave thought he’ll faint again as he felt Nicole parting his cheeks and her hot and wet tongue started to lick around his anus. A throaty growl escaped him and he knew that his eyes already turned into pitch-black pools of lust and wild need to get more. After Nicole licked him for a while and lubricated her middle-finger properly, she started teasing the sensitive skin by his hole. Dave puffed his hot breath on Lily’s sweaty skin as all of his attention was turned towards the tip of the finger, which slowly penetrated him a bit then started circling around to make more space. He felt his muscles slowly relax as he got used to the well-known and desired feeling. He said some random unarticulated words as the finger moved deeper into him, moving more and more into his tight ass. Nicole’s finger was now buried fully and she turned her hand so her palm could press Dave’s ring and balls. She could move her finger inside of him more and more easily and soon she added a second finger too and pressed his walls with them. As she hit his love-button, Dave couldn’t stop himself and cursed out loud and he felt that more pre-cum oozed out from his throbbing cock.

Lily was mesmerized by the sight. She wanted to touch his dick so badly, but she didn’t get permission for that. But one thing she could do: she could touch Dave’s upper body – the lower parts were Nicole’s. So she ran her fingertips along Dave’s chest then neck and shoulders and arms. He opened his eyes and as he quietly panted, he looked down at her. Lily saw the sweat-drops slide down on his temple and forehead and as she touched and teasingly scratched his back a bit, she could feel that it was sweaty too. She gently scratched his chest with one hand, while the other went down between her legs again and collected a nice amount of wetness on her two fingers. Lily grabbed his hair rough, scratching his nape during the process, and couldn’t stop herself: she had to prop herself up and lick along Dave’s neck. The next thing Dave knew was that he tasted Lily’s sweet hot juices and he eagerly sucked on the offered fingers.

“Lily!” Nicole’s warning voice sounded, but it was as if the other woman didn’t hear her.

She couldn’t take it anymore and while Dave was still sucking on her fingers – playing on them with his skilled tongue – she sat up and bit his neck hard. Dave’s whole body tensed and he cried out loud from joy.

“Bad, useless curs!!” Nicole shouted at them and she pulled out her fingers from Dave. In the next moment she was already by the head of the bed, pushing Lily down by her shoulder and giving a slap on Dave’s nape. “What did I tell you?! My orders were clear, weren’t they?!” she barked at them and said some other disapproving sentences as she hurried back to the bag and took something from it. The next thing Lily knew that her hands were tied tightly to the headboard. Until that moment it was as if she had been in a trance as she got lost in Dave’s dark gaze. She tried her chains, but their mistress was an expert in these things so she couldn’t move an inch. She panted into Dave’s face as she tried to get closer to him, but she wasn’t able.

“Stop it, Lily, and lay still!” Nicole ordered and the girl underneath came to her senses and calmed down as best as she could, although she needed all of her strength not to strain against her chains. Now she couldn’t read in Dave’s eyes, which were still staring down at her. Did she see a little grudge there for a moment next to the constant longing? She knew that she made a mistake, but her body just didn’t want to obey to her will. Every cell of hers wanted Dave on and in her, but she knew that now she’ll have to wait even more, thanks to her little action. But she didn’t regret it – she could still taste the saltiness of Dave’s sweaty skin, mixed with his perfume and his own manly scent. She took a deep breath and licked her lips.

Meanwhile Nicole had returned behind Dave and she ran her hand along his spine, making him shiver again. “You weren’t that bad, so maybe we should punish Lily with not touching her… What do you think?” she asked while she looked at the size of the dildo in her hand and shook her head, taking out a slightly bigger one from the bag.

“As you wish, my mistress…” he breathed and spotted the little smile which crossed Lily’s face for a moment.

Nicole started to work on Dave again – first she squeezed his balls from below then pumped his cock a few times to get him rock-hard again. Of course Dave rolled his eyes back into his head from the long-awaited touches and couldn’t stop a big moan, but his mistress didn’t mind it. She liked when he was growling and yelling in pleasure. She smiled then changed her mind and instead of using some oil or lubricants – without any warning - she pushed the dildo up into Lily’s wet channel, making her scream out loud from the unexpected move. She grimaced and pressed her eyes together, but she enjoyed the mixture of pleasure and pain immensely. Of course before she could get really lost in it, Nicole pulled the lubricated toy from her hot pussy and started pressing it against Dave’s waiting hole. He whined and growled – already wanting more – and Nicole didn’t disappoint him: she slowly pushed the toy deeper into her little pet. “That’s it… moan if you like it, whore!” she ordered while she twisted the toy in his ass. And he started moaning and panting and whining, pushing his butt a bit backwards to slide more onto the dildo.

“I didn’t let you move!” the cold comment came and in the next moment the chain in his neck tightened. Breathing became hard for Dave but before getting back into his former position, he let the lack of oxygen make him feel dizzy for a few more moments. Nicole let him to some air and went on with sliding the toy in and out of him – faster, deeper and harder every time, knowing well how and where to excite Dave.

Lily was moving her hips under him in pain. She felt her own juices making the sheet under her wet and some drops of Dave’s pre-cum had landed on her naked lower-tummy too – making her crazy for him. Those few drops were like burning fire on her skin and she wanted this fire to burn and wash over her from the inside, in her throbbing channel. She tensed her arm-muscles again and the chain attached to the leather-bands around her wrists rattled. Just watching and not touching Dave as he was moaning like this over her, feeling the enormous heat radiating from his shaking body, looking at the contorted face reflecting his pleasure, was simply too much for her! Her whole body was on fire and all of her senses were focused on Dave. As she looked down at his bobbing rock-hard penis, she imagined how it’d feel inside of her and she unwillingly started writhing under him, straining her muscles, trying to reach him with her head, but she wasn’t able to. He was so fucking far from her!

“Look at Lily, Dave! Look at this little bitch with your beautiful and dangerous black eyes!” Nicole ordered and Dave obeyed, panting and groaning from the toy still moving inside of him. He let his gaze penetrate her cloudy brown eyes. As soon as the eye-contact was made, his desire focused on the offered “prey” in front of him. He wanted her badly. He wanted to bury himself into her soft and warm flesh; he wanted to consume her being with the dark fire burning inside. He wanted her hot channel to bring ease to the painful throbbing of his cock. He strained against his choking chain, not caring that this way he couldn’t breathe, while Lily shook her chains as well, trying to lift her upper body further up to get closer to Dave. Nicole watched them for a while then slowly slowed down his hand by Dave’s butt and managed to unhook Dave’s chain from the foot of the bed. Now she was holding him back with one hand – the other pulled out the toy from his butt and threw it aside.

“Please… please let him come closer! Please!” Lily begged, panting. “Please!”

Nicole was standing on over Dave now and she let the chain she was holding a bit forward – this way Dave could take a panting breath and he got a tiny bit closer to Lily’s begging face as well. His hot huffs were burning her skin and made her shiver. She even opened her bare legs further, making some inviting moves, which Dave couldn’t see of course from this position. The chain around his neck tightened again as he tried to get closer, cutting off the air from his lungs, making them burn.

“Easy boy, you don’t have to choke yourself!” Nicole warned him and let him a bit closer again so he could take another deep breath from her scent. Now Lily could nearly lick his chin with the tip of her tongue and could feel Dave’s radiating hotness from inches. Her whole body broke out in goose-bumps as a few sweat-drops fell onto her skin from his body. Now their mistress was standing over them, letting Dave a bit closer again – just enough for a burning, rough kiss, but then she pulled him back again so that their lips could barely touch. Lily licked Dave’s lower-lip, which made him growl louder from the depths of his straining throat. Now they were literally breathing into each others mouth. His breath was hers and hers was his…  
The tip of his dripping cock touched the smooth skin of her lower-tummy – making both of them crazy for more. They were whining and panting and growling. Lily could see the wild animal side of Dave, but she wasn’t scared, she knew he won’t let it completely surface. He was strong and still had control over it. But it was clear that there was only one thing on his mind now: to fuck her brain out. And she wanted that more than anything.

They didn’t even notice that Nicole moved off the bed and stood next to it, still holding Dave firmly, whose growling and shaking became louder and more visible. Lily wanted to scream in her frustration! She nearly went insane from the longing, Dave’s hot breath making her dizzy. As she opened her eyes again and met his gaze, her eyes got wider, because she heard Nicole’s “Go, get her!” and saw the animalistic flash in his eyes as he realized that he was finally free! In the next moment his whole weight was pressing her into the mattress and she screamed out loud from the rough push as he drove his rock-hard cock home. And several more screams followed this first one when Dave bit his neck roughly – drawing blood – pushing himself up as far into her as it was possible, his hips dancing to an insane rhythm. She’d completely lost her mind from the feeling of the rock-hard dick moving in and out of her body.

Dave’s eyes rolled back into his head again as he bit her wherever he could, kissed her and moaned and growled into her mouth, pushing himself up into the insanely hot and wet and tight and throbbing channel of hers. His nape was tingling, his muscles were shaking and starting to cramp, but he didn’t care – he just wanted to fuck her hard and see that blinding white light, which’ll bring relief for his jaded body.

She put her legs around him to force him even deeper. She wouldn’t have been able to decide which one of them was louder. And later - from that moment on - she was able to recall only pictures and impressions: her hands getting free; her nails digging into Dave’s back, scratching it; Dave giving a bruising kiss, which nearly choked both of them; him scratching along one of her thighs around him; his contorted face over her as she started to meet his thrusts with her hips; Dave shouting over her; someone touching and rubbing her clit; the pain in her wrists as she was grabbing the bars of the bedpost painfully firmly and the amazing feeling as this beast’s hot semen shot right into her throbbing core, making her scream like never before! And then it was over…

It was still dark…

… and they tried to learn how to breathe again…

 

Useless-girl  
27-28/07/2010


End file.
